<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teamwork (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 9) by MagicalNerdWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943379">Teamwork (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 9)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior'>MagicalNerdWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWEWYTober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, TWEWYTOBER 2020, Team Dynamics, Teamwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiki learns to value her own power as she learns to work with Neku on the first day of the Reaper's Game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWEWYTober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teamwork (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 9)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiki sighed as her new partner Neku put his newly acquired Psych Pins into his one of his short's pockets </p><p>She couldn't believe he could use all the Pins she had given him so easily.</p><p>I mean, she had some imagination, but apparently some people had bigger and better ones than hers.</p><p>Like Eri.</p><p>"Hey Stalker, watch out!"</p><p>Shiki heard a growling sound right behind her and turned to see six yellow wolf Noise baring their teeth at her.</p><p>One of them suddenly crouched down and leapt at Shiki who shrieked and raised her hands to summon Mr. Mew a second too late….</p><p>Instead of claws raking her skin, she felt heat as Neku summoned a path of flames between her and the Noise.</p><p>"Come on Stalker, get it together and stop dragging me down! I can't fight them properly if I have to protect you!"</p><p>This angered Shiki.</p><p>"Who says that I need your protection? I can fight them myself whenever I'm ready!"</p><p>"Well hurry the hell up, dammit! Or are you that eager to be Erased?"</p><p>Neku was now firing force rounds at the Noise but he only suceeded in defeating two of them. Shiki looked on uncertainly. She knew Neku needed her, but would her added power be enough?</p><p>
  <i>Give me strength Mr. Mew!</i>
</p><p>"Yah!"</p><p>In a flash, Mr. Mew appeared and started to claw the monsters as Shiki punched the air with her hands. Neku struck the Wolf Noise with lightning and force rounds at the same time, and soon Shiki felt immense power build between them.</p><p>"Hah, yah, how's that?"</p><p>Shiki yelled as Mr. Mew landed one, two, and three combos. Neku then locked eyes with her.</p><p>"Ready to finish this?"</p><p>Shiki nodded and Mr. Mew and Neku landed a flurry of blows on all the remaining Noise. To top it off, Shiki threw Mr. Mew into the air and poured a huge amount of imagination into him, causing him to grow big for a moment and claw all the Noise at once with a ferocious swipe.</p><p>All the Noise vanished in bundles of static.</p><p>"Way to get ready, Shiki. Not too shabby for a piggy attack."</p><p>As Neku said her name for the first time, Shiki thought maybe she didn't suck so much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally couldn't go to sleep until I wrote this in a document on my phone.</p><p>Also, their final attack is based off of their first fusion attack in the mobile version of the game, Solo Remix.</p><p>Leave a comment if you like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>